User talk:CXuesong
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:CXuesong page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Faolanmacduncan (talk) 05:36, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Shh... http://wolvesofthebeyond.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat ight! The Wiki Warrior! 13:01, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Re. Oops, sorry. But you mean that topic in the forum? Initially I intended to join the chat but, unluckily, I found there's no button for me to submit my words (though the text box still exists!), maybe caused by some compatibility problems on the browser of my cell phone with the chat page. I can do it later on my PC. ;-) In fact, I've wondered whether you, as well as others, can see it if I simply left my words or problems in the chat window while there seems to be nobody but me. (I live in GMT+8:00 time zone.) Frankly I didn't dare test it out 'cause I just did not know what's supposed to be discussed in the chat page, as well as in the forum page. Perhaps I still need to read something like guidelines thoroughly. Finally, I hope I didn't caused too much trouble. Sometimes I didn't quite follow what's going on. While I read and admire the articles here, I'm just trying to fit myself and raise some problems I concern about, which may sometimes seem to be... trivial? CXuesong (talk) 16:22, January 29, 2014 (UTC) ---- Chat is just for fun :D You can talk about whatever :P Just as long as it isn't cussing and ect. If you're using a computer you just click enter to make a message and if your using a phone and another device you click "return" or "send". Kinda gets boring just using the forum's in my opinion. ight! The Wiki Warrior! 23:27, January 29, 2014 (UTC) ---- Thanks a lot, Skaarsgurd.^^ It's very kind of you to help me out here. Okay, I've tried it out on my laptop but unfortunately my cell phone just gave me a line feed when I pressed Enter button. ||-_- And it's just the same as what I thought, there's nobody online except me... considering the fact that we're probably not in the same time zone. When you get up, it's almost time to sleep for me. -_-b BTW, today I'm going to celebrate the Spring Festival with my family and possibly not able to log in until tomorrow. Finally, am I still supposed to discuss something (e.g. the topic I've submitted yesterday) in the forum? I saw there's someone replying to a topic in the forum hours ago. CXuesong (talk) 10:01, January 30, 2014 (UTC) ---- Time zones suck sometimes :P Hope you have (Or had) fun at the Spring Festival! I guess leaving a message on your talk page would be sorta like a chat. I shall be doing nothing or playing in snow :3 ight! The Wiki Warrior! 13:57, January 30, 2014 (UTC) ---- A conversation in talk page! Surely it is. XD I've had a wonderful Spring Festival. Now my little problem seems to have been solved, and perhaps our dialog can draw a conclusion here. I'm now going on with the fifth book and the last book is expected to be delivered in 21st, Feb. Hope you enjoy playing with snow! p.s. It's likely there's no snow at all in my city this winter. Not to mention playing with it. (sigh~~) CXuesong (talk) 05:23, February 1, 2014 (UTC) ---- That's great! Glad you had fun at the Spring Festival. The 5th book is pretty good, still need to read the last book as well. :3 The snow is almost melted now, usually cold weather makes me sick. :/ ight! The Wiki Warrior! 14:11, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Nice to meet you too. CanidThunder (talk) 03:21, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Hello I wondered if you like animal genre books. If you do, I have a wiki just for those books (http://animal-genre-books.wikia.com/wiki/Animal_Genre_Books_Wiki) We only have 3 contributors. Hope you can join! QueenClam (talk) 04:02, August 9, 2014 (UTC) ~The Dragonets are Coming! -Wings of Fire